


discovery’s tron oc drabble collection

by OV103



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy, Tron: Uprising
Genre: idfk how this goddamn site WORKS, idk how to tag ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OV103/pseuds/OV103
Summary: here’s some stuff i’ve written about my tron ocs that isn’t part of any grander story (yet. haha jk... Unless?). enjoy(?)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. [usersona] by the cliffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “the angel” is my usersona, a complete and utter self insert, a leather-jacket-&-jeans wearing real-world-ignoring user who got trapped in the grid not long after flynn did. she doesn’t really care for her original name anymore. not after all those cycles in the grid.  
> also she’s immortal bc fuck aging, no rules, just right, grid

The Angel’s wings twitched outwards as it sat dangerously close to the edge of a cliff in the Outlands; a nervous tic, it seemed. The curious program watching it was majorly breaking curfew, but she didn’t mind. She wouldn’t get in trouble, considering her side was the one who set it.

“Her side” might be pushing it nowadays, especially since they had orders to attack the “Angel” on sight. Their leader had used such a stinging tone when he called it by its chosen name, and preferred to call it “a simple virus” and “a blight on our system.”

The program tilted her head in wonder. The fluffy, alien objects on the Angel’s back confused her - _wings, they’re called wings, just because they look weird doesn’t mean they aren’t_ _wings just the same._ That was why she had followed every sighting of it she could during her free micros. Yet, despite CLU’s insistence on its wings being an illusion or corruption, she had no reason to believe they were fake.

Especially if the Angel was about to do what she  _ thought _ it was about to do.

It stood up, and even from her distance on the ground, she could tell its toes were just barely on the rock. Argon glowed in the distance, a city she could tell the Angel feared for. And maybe it was right. Its long dark hair, remarkably straight, flew backwards in the wind that definitely swept over the cliff considering its height. Its wings popped out about halfway, parallel with its body, the sound faint but still reaching the program. It stared at Argon for a long moment, then took a deep breath, and leapt straight down off the cliff.

The program sucked in a breath, terrified as the Angel entered freefall for just long enough to make her heart stop. Then, a distant swish - and its wings were fully extended. She turned her head to follow its motion, seeing it glide at a safe speed towards the ground. It found a comfortable soaring height, just about a third of the cliff’s, and sailed toward the city.

But it didn’t get too far before it took a moment to turn to its observer and wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the program featured in this actually became another oc of mine, epsilon. but more on her later


	2. [usersona] making an entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some random guard gets a visit from the angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it’s 3:30am and i’m impulsively updating this bc i wrote this a while ago. before the previous chapter, actually, but i envision it taking place after it, so here we are. enjoy(?) this short little thing about the angel in argon.

_WHAM._ The figure, finally gaining the upper hand on the poor guard, slammed him to the ground with its foot. He wheezed painfully, trying to struggle, but was exhausted. This was it, he realized - too bad. He thought he would go out some better way. He leaned back to the ground and propped himself up with his elbows, waiting for his end -

That never came…?

The mysterious Program loomed over him, its strange extra appendages now pushed back, nearly vertical since it was bending over him. He could just make out its face - round, almost - and some square objects perched over its eyes. Long hair drooped down, covering its face in shadow, but he could tell it was _angry._ Nevertheless, he now realized, it had never once raised its disc against him. He was about to ask it why it was here, but then:

“For your own good: Stay down. And be quiet.” Its voice wasn’t like any other he had heard - it had a stunning lack of garble, and that made him uneasy.

The pressure on his chest lifted, and the guard was shocked. In the dim light, he could see the figure turn and walk away. Its soft back-limbs stretched out horizontally again, massive things they were, making little _whoosh_ ing sounds.

It paused once it had walked far enough. “And tell your boss… the Angel’s hunting for him.” Its voice was still strange and new, but above all, deeply cold.

It reminded him of the Sea.

In a flurry of noise, it flapped its extra limbs and was suddenly airborne. Wings - it had _wings_. And, he realized, as he stared at its increasingly distant back - _no disc._

The guard laid on the ground in awe. He needed to tell everyone about this. But, then…

Who would believe him?


End file.
